(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with a two-way envelope especially designed for use by public utilities, credit companies, mail order retailers and similar companies which have to send statements, bills, advertising brochures and/or offers and want to receive back payments or orders from their clients or consummers by return of mail.
By "two-way" envelope, it is therefore meant an envelope which can be mailed from an original addressor to an addressee to transmit a document in one way, and can subsequently be mailed back or return from the addressee to the addressor in the other way.
(b) Brief Description of the Prior Art
Two-way envelopes are already known in the art and have already been made the subject matter of several patents including: